


Brahms - Op 35

by republic



Series: Theme and Variations [13]
Category: Spirit - George Roux (Painting 1885)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Series: Theme and Variations [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086002
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Brahms - Op 35

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



Buying the _Hexenvariationen_ music box was a mistake.  
As you wind, the edges of the handle dig into your fingers, drawing blood. As you wind more, it gets harder and more painful.  
Maybe tonight you've wound it enough? You open the lid, the ghost appears at the piano and starts to play. This has gone on for nights now; each time you wind more, but still she fades out before the end. Tonight, she reaches the end of the 28th variation in triumph.  
As she vanishes, the spring in the music box snaps and you know the curse is broken.


End file.
